1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to engine and transmission assemblies as used, for example, in track laying vehicles and, more particularly, to a new and improved side-by-side engine and transmission assembly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Efforts to conserve space in wheeled or track laying vehicles have led to power train proposals wherein the engine and the transmission are oriented transversely in side-by-side fashion. In such installations, torque must be transferred in the vehicle fore and aft direction from the engine to the transmission and alignment therebetween must be rigidly maintained to avoid abnormal component wear. Heretofore alignment and rigidity have been provided by transfer case type housings bolted to the ends of the engine and the transmission. A new and improved engine and transmission assembly according to this invention includes an amidships transfer case and an attachment arrangement which provides a compact assembly with requisite alignment and rigidity capability.